To study the role of the seemingly intact family in the multiple drug abuse of young adolescents. To study both the dynamics of the drug abuser and the family dynamics so as to see which factors in the family interaction play a critical role in determining the youngster's resolution of his and her situation through drugs. To contrast the dynamics of drug-abusing youngsters and their families with otherwise comparable youngsters whose probelms do no include drug abuse to determine why some youngsters in difficulty are drawn toward drug abuse while others are not. To constrast the dynamics of drug-abusing youngsters with their siblings who while close in age do not abuse drugs, have not been in difficulty with the courts or school authorities, and have not been referred for psychiatric help. To obtain from the comparative analysis of these groups a psychodynamic picture of the psychosocial pressures operating in and on the family and of the role of family in the drug abuse youngsters.